zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dingodile
Dingodile jest drugorzędnym antagonistą w grach z serii Crash Bandicoot. Jest on genetycznie zmodyfikowanym połączeniem psa Dingo i krokodyla z silnym australijskim akcentem. Jego ulubioną bronią jest miotacz ognia. Biografia Ogólnie przyjmuje się, że Dingodile został stworzony przez doktora Cortexa, ale niektóre źródła twierdzą, że doktor N. Brio jest jego prawdziwym twórcą. Może to być jeden z powodów, dla których Dingodile nie ma problemu, by od czasu do czasu zdradzić Cortexa. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Dingodile zadebiutował w trzeciej części trylogii od studia Naughty Dog jako drugorzędny antagonista. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się podczas przerywnika filmowego w drugim pokoju czasowym. Następnie walczy z Crashem na śnieżnej arenie. Po porażce mówi do Crasha: „wkrótce staniesz przed obliczem czegoś znacznie gorszego”. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Dingodile powraca jako pomniejszy antagonista. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w przerywniku wprowadzającym podczas odprawy Uka Uka na stacji kosmicznej. Czasami pojawia się jako przeszkoda, aby Crash nie mógł przejść, oraz jako rywal wyścigowy na poziomie „Smokey and the Bandicoot”. Crash Twinsanity Dingodile powraca jako wspierający antagonista. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się na „przyjęciu urodzinowym” Crasha Bandicoota wraz z Koalą Kongiem, Pinstripem Potoroo, Ripperem Roo, Oxidem i Tinym Tigerem. Po tym, jak Crash i Cortex wpadli do jaskini, Dingodile i Roo rozmawiają o lunchu. Później pojawia się w drewnianej chatce, czytając książkę, aż gigantyczna kula śnieżna zawierająca Cortexa i Crasha spada na niego i niszczy mu dom. Dingodile przeżywa i słyszy rozmowę Crasha i Cortexa o Skarbie Złych Bliźniaków. Następnie potajemnie podąża za nimi do Akademii Zła. Następnie wpadają na niego w kotłowni, gdzie Dingodile pyta o skarb. Nie znajdując odpowiedzi, wyrzuca Cortexa i walczy z Crashem. Potem widzi się go nieprzytomnego w kotłowni. Po tym nigdy więcej go nie widać. Charakterystyka Wygląd Dingodile ma w sobie cechy zarówno psa dingo, jak i krokodyla, a jego ciało ma kształt tego drugiego, lecz jest pokryte brązowym futrem jak u pierwszego zwierzęcia. Jego ogon jest zielony, z wyjątkiem wersji Crash of the Titans na Nintendo DS, a jego oczy są zwykle brązowe, choć miały też kolor zielony w Crash Nitro Kart. Dingodile ma około 2 metry wzrostu i waży około 95 kilogramów, chociaż wydaje się, że przybrał na wadze w Twinsanity. Jego spodnie są zwykle beżowe lub niebieskie i nigdy nie nosi butów ani koszuli. Dingodile jest często wyposażony w miotacz ognia, który napędzany jest przez duży zbiornik gazu noszony na plecach. Miotacz ognia od czasu do czasu zamienia na pistolet na wodę, co widać zarówno w Huge Adventure, jak i Crash of the Titans dla NDS. Jest również znany z tego, że atakuje ogonem. Osobowość Dingodile jest jednym z najbardziej inteligentnych popleczników Cortexa, ponieważ został stworzony w wyniku połączenia dwóch zwierząt. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, jest piromanem, który jest dość poważny i rzadko go widać bez jego miotacza ognia. Jednak pomimo swojej niebezpiecznej i przebiegłej osobowości, podobnie jak wielu wrogów Crasha, często jest szalony i lekkomyślny, a jego własne wyzwalanie radosnej destrukcji wszystkiego często daje Crashowi klucz do jego porażki. Ma również skłonność do mrocznej zabawy i humoru, ponieważ często żartuje na temat jedzenia. Na przykład przed walką z Crashem rechotał: „Pokryj się masłem… przygotuję grzanki!”. Kolejny przykład występuje w Twinsanity: „Plotka głosi, że wy dwaj położyliście łapy na szykownym skarb, a ja chcę kawałek tego tortu”. Zawsze kiedy pojawia się Dingodile, mówi z australijskim akcentem. Jednak w Crash Bash za każdym razem, gdy wygrywa jakąś mini-grę, ma nietypowo głęboki i nieco głupkowaty śmiech. Swój pierwotny akcent odzyskał w Crash Nitro Kart. Dingodile jest ogólnie przedstawiany jako obskurny i podstępny. Lubi żerować na słabszych; w rzeczywistości prawie usmażył pingwina swoim miotaczem ognia przed walką z Crashem. Czasami jest także zdradziecki i nie waha się zdradzić nawet Cortexa dla własnych korzyści, co jest widoczne w Crash Twinsanity, gdy atakuje jego i Crasha. Jednak pomimo swojej oślizłej natury ma ukrytą kulturową stronę. Lubi krokieta, znakomitą literaturę i gotowanie, kiedy radośnie piecze coś swoim miotacza ognia. W Crash Nitro Kart Dingodile pokazuje też swoje tchórzostwo. Przykłady tego są obecne, gdy zakrywa on oczy podczas szczególnie wysokiego skoku i kiedy mówi takie teksty, jak „Nie mogę patrzeć!”. Uważa się, że ta cecha wynika z bycia pod silną hipnozą N. Trance'a i nie jest obecna, gdy nie jest pod jego kontrolą. Być może ma jakieś romantyczne uczucia do Tawny, gdy zamierzał zjeść z nią obiad w usuniętej scenie w Crash Twinsanity. Ponadto pokazano, że przyjaźni się z Ripper Roo lub przynajmniej ma z nim dobre stosunki, ponieważ obaj decydują się spędzić czas razem i zjeść coś po tym, jak Crash ponownie pokonuje Cortexa. Ciekawostki * W usuniętej scenie w Crash Twinsanity pokazano Dingodile'a przygotowującego się na randkę z Tawną, zanim ich romantyczna kolacja zostanie przerwana przez Crasha i Cortexa w gigantycznej śnieżnej kuli niszczącej jego chatę. W ostatecznej wersji gry scena została zmieniona i Dingodile po prostu czyta książkę. en:Dingodile Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Crash Bandicoot Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Złośliwi Kategoria:Bio-inżynieria Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Drapieżniki Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Ze spranym mózgiem Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Nierozstrzygnięci Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Antropomorficzne postacie Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fiction Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Słabi Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Niszczyciele